The Differences of Having a Family
by Joshin Batra
Summary: FemnaruSasu, After the kyuubi attack, Sasukes father adopts Nayuki, twelve years later, Nayuki is Top Kunoichi, and passes with no problems, but what will happen now that she's a genin? rated M for future scenes, co-written with Irunic-Kori
1. Chapter 1

---Fugakus POV---

"So… this is the girl that he used?" I asked, and The Third nodded

"Yes, he chose her to contain the beast" he said, and I looked at him

"May I hold her, Minato was a good friend of mine" I said, and he nodded

I picked her up, and her eyes opened, the same brilliant blue her father had, other than that though, she seemed to look like her mother

She reached outward towards my face, and I raised her up a bit

She put her hands on my cheeks and pushed them together before giggling at the face she had made, and I smiled

"Has anyone tried to… adopt her?" I asked, and the third looked at me with large eyes

"Excuse me?" he asked, and I looked at him

"Mikoto wanted a daughter… but I'm afraid I can't really give her one…" I said "I heard that Kushina was killed during the attack, and with Minatos soul inside of Shinigami, she won't have any parents, so I wish to adopt her"

He looked at me for a moment, and closed his eyes

"No-one has tried to adopt her, so you may adopt her if you want to" he said, and I nodded

"What did he name her?" I asked, and the third smiled

"Nayuki"

---thirteen years later, Nayukis POV---

"HAHA, CAN'T CATCH ME!" I screamed as I ran from a pair of chunin

"GET BACK HERE BRAT!"

"Let me think" I said, putting a finger to my lips "NOPE!"

I turned a corner and used the substitution technique to switch places with a small can from the alley on the opposite side of the street

"Hey, where did she go?" Chunin idiot number one asked Chunin idiot number two

"no clue, let's split up" Chunin idiot number two said, and they ran off in separate directions

I came out from the shadows of the alley and smirked

"Hello, Nee-chan" a voice said, and I 'eep'ed

"Aniki-san" I said, turning around to see Itachi "Want some pocky?"

He raised an eyebrow and I pulled out a storage scroll

"What's in that scroll?" Itachi asked, and I smiled

"A whole box of cherry pocky" I said, and his eyes widened as I opened it and got the box out "You can have the pocky if you let me get away"

"Deal!" he said, grabbing the box and munching on the pocky, and I ran off

"Nayuki…" a voice said, and I shivered

"O-Oh… Otousan …" I said, and Fugaku appeared in front of me

"Skipping school again?" he asked, and I lowered my head and grinned

"Maybe… but I'm practicing my stealth and evasion" I said and I quietly used the substitution technique to replace myself with a shadow clone

"Really, I would say you're done practicing" he said, and I watched as my clone giggled

"I don't think so" my clone said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke, and Fugaku turned red with anger

"NAYUKI NAMIKAZE UCHIHA, COME HERE THIS INSTANT!" He yelled into the sky, and I pumped some chakra into my legs as I ran off, remembering how I had learned the shadow clone jutsu

---Flashback---

"Tou-san… I can't use the clone jutsu, I just can't make my chakra small enough to pull it off" I said, and Fugaku smiled

"Well then, we'll just have to teach you a variant you can use won't we?" he said, and he made a handsign I haven't seen in the academy **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" **

After a few puffs of smoke, I saw copies of him standing around

"Wow… You think I can do this one?" I asked, and he patted my head

"I'm sure of it, now go practice"

---Flashback end---

"I love my family" I whispered as I ran into another alley and towards the school, after all, they won't look for me there

"Nayu-chan?" a voice asked, and nearly ripped out my hair, how many people are going to call out at me from outside of my field of vision?

"Hi Sasuke..." I said, and he smirked

"I heard dad yell, what did you do?" Sasuke asked, and I rolled my eyes

"Silent Substitution with a shadow clone, and the clone popped before he noticed it was a shadow clone" I said, and his smirk became bigger

"Not bad, ready to head to class?" he asked, and I glared

"You wouldn't dare…" I said, and he closed his eyes and chuckled

"Seriously, if not for yourself, do it for me, the fangirls leave me alone when you're close" Sasuke said "Plus I'm sure you don't want dad to punish you for missing a whole DAY of school"

I sighed, he was right on both accounts

"Fine… but I'm going to take a nap and I expect you to protect me from erasers!" I said, and he laughed

"Sorry, can't do that" Sasuke said, and I growled

"Uke-ass" I mumbled, and he hit me over the head "OW!"

"Don't call me that" He said, and I smirked

"But think about it, all I did was mess with were the letters were" I said, and he stopped

"… I hate you…"

"I love you too Sasu-kun" I said, and he turned away and walked towards class

I followed him

---ten minutes later---

"alright, it's time for the graduation exam, please come into the examination room when we call your name" Iruka said after five minutes of oral review on what it means to be a ninja, I yawned, totally bored

After ten minutes, everyone but me and a few of Sasukes fangirl had gone in and passed

"Hey" An irritating voice said, and I turned my head to the side to see Sakura

"What now Sakura?" I asked "If you're going to lecture me about Sasuke again, just forget it"

"NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME YOU LITTLE BLONDE BITCH!" Sakura said, grabbing the collar to my red a-shirt "SASUKE IS MINE, IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU, YOU'LL STOP BEING FRIENDLY WITH HIM!"

I became angry "Know what's good for me, and what the hell are you going to do Sakura, last I checked, I skip three fourths of each day and I still have higher scores in everything than you or anyone else that's a part of the Sasuke Fan Club" I said, grabbing her wrist "Here's my response to your bullshit Sakura, IF YOU TALK TO ME LIKE I'M SOME WEAK LITTLE WHORE LIKE YOU EVER AGAIN, I'LL RIP YOUR HEART OUT AND THROW YOUR ROTTEN CORPSE INTO THE ABURAME COMPOUND WHERE THE KIKAI BUGS WILL LAY THEIR EGGS IN YOUR UTERUS, SASUKE IS MY STEPBROTHER AND I'LL BE AS FRIENDLY TO HIM AS I WANT!"

"Nayuki Uchiha" Irukas voice said, and I let go of the now whimpering Sakura

I walked into the examination room, and Iruka, along with Mizuki, smiled

"I expect good stuff from you Nayuki, you're the top kunoichi of the year after all" Iruka said "First, substitution"

I nodded and substituted myself with one of the headbands on the desk and then substituted back to where I was using the same headband

"Alright, perfect, now do the transformation technique" Iruka said, and I nodded again

"Transform!" I yelled, turning into my stepmom and walking over to Iruka and pointing him to show him that my transformation was solid

"Better than I thought possible, now use the clone jutsu" Iruka said

"Is it ok if I use a variant of the clone jutsu, my chakra levels are too high to use the regular one" I said, and Iruka shrugged

"If you can, go ahead" he said, and I smirked

**"MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" **I cried, filling the room with shadow clones

"O-o-ok then, you pass" Iruka said, and I dispelled all of my clones

"Awesome" I said, going over to grab a headband, but Iruka handed me a different one

"Here, the top students get a different headband from the others, Sasukes had a darker blue, you have a maroon one" Iruka said, and I nodded, taking the headband

"Thank you Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-sensei" I said, and they both nodded back

"Don't get yourself killed ok?" Mizuki said, and I laughed

"I won't" I said, walking out of the examination room and tying my headband around my forehead to keep my bangs out of my face "Perfect!"

"Hey, what are you doing with that!?" Ino yelled "I'm Top Kunoichi!"

"Ino… you suck, the only person in the entire room with less physical skill than you is Sakura and Shikamaru, same in everything else except the actual tests, in which Shikamaru is worse because he doesn't actually do anything on them, and Kibas just plain stupid" I explained "as for me, I have top marks in everything in the girls side, and all together, I tie with Sasuke-aniki"

Ino groaned and mumbled something about hating whiskered bitches, and I shrugged

"Maybe if you stopped stalking Sasuke-aniki you wouldn't suck so bad that the only thing you're good for is sucking dicks" I said before walking out of the room, and Sasuke was waiting for me

"Nice one, you told her off pretty well" Sasuke said, and I rolled my eyes

"Oh she had it coming, she probably sucked cocks just to pass into the graduating classes" I said "Same with Sakura and the rest of your fanclub, though I think Sakura can be saved from the obsession…"

---Hiruzens POV---

Anko was, literally, rolling on the floor laughing at Nayukis comments, while Fugaku was furious

"You... you taught her to speak like that!" Fugaku yelled, glaring at Anko, who was still laughing

"Kakashi, that's your team so far, Sasuke Uchiha and Nayuki Namikaze Uchiha" I said "if things go correctly, you'll also have Sakura Haruno"

"So I have a mini-Anko, and fangirl, and the prodigy of the year, why me though?" Kakashi asked, and I sighed

"You're the only one who won't try to assassinate Nayuki, she may be an adopted member of the Uchiha clan, but not many jonin see it that way, they see her as 'what will corrupt the great Uchiha clan'" I explained "Kurenai and Asuma don't see it like that, but they asked for specific teams"

"I' still asking you to let me work with Ibiki on those jonin" Fugaku said "She may not be my daughter by blood, but she's still my daughter, anyone who wants her dead OR in bed will have to answer to me and the rest of the Uchiha clan"

"Aw… does that include me?" Anko asked, and Fugaku glared at her

_'If looks could kill, Anko would be vapor right now' _I thought

"You will not be in the same bed as her… EVER!" Fugaku yelled, and Anko pouted

"But her blood is sooooo sweet" Anko whined "Sweetest blood I've ever had"

Everyone was quiet, waiting for Fugaku to jump at her and start pounding her, but he just sat back down

"If she started drinking peoples blood, I swear I'll show you what it's like to be tortured, interrogator" Fugaku said, and everyone calmed down

"Anyway, will you take this team Kakashi?" I asked, and he nodded

"Sure, I'll be their sensei if they pass my test" Kakashi said "But only if they pass it"

"Well then, dismissed" I said, and everyone left via Shunshin "Now let's see what else they're doing"

---Nayukis POV---

"Alright… so why are we walking through the forest?" I asked, and Sasuke looked at me before coming closer

"Sakura's following us, so at the moment, a spar" Sasuke whispered, and I nodded

"Sounds like fun" I said, and I got into the taijutsu stance my mother had left me, The Hurricane Feet style, while he got into the Intercepting Fist style "Stakes?"

"Loser buys lunch" Sasuke said, not many people would see that as a bad thing, but I have the appetite of an elephant shrew

"Alright, let's go!" I yelled, I said, starting with a Dragoons Kick, but Sasuke dodged the wind chakra bullet that was created by the kick

"Nice try Nayu-chan!" Sasuke said before throwing a punch at my back, I ducked and tried to trip him, but he jumped

I flipped over him and tried to kick the back of his head, this time he blocked it and went to the ground faster, allowing him to prepare for his next attack

He grabbed my arm and threw me, I decided to try something new, landed on my hands, pushed myself into the air and onto the side of a tree

"Take this!" I cried, kicking off the tree and bringing my foot down in an attempt to kick the top of his head with my heel

The attack connected, and his face slammed into the ground

"HA, I WIN!" I said, and he groaned before getting up

"There goes my wallet…" Sasuke said, and I smiled

"Oh its fine, I got to try out a new attack, so I won't hold it to you, we'll split the bill like always" I said, and he smiled

"Thanks" he said, and he smashed his lips to mine

I stood there wide-eyed, Sasuke, the unloving, was KISSING me, his stepsister!?

I pushed him away "What the heck Sasuke!?" I asked, and he looked away

"I... I'm sorry… it's just… I love you… I think…" Sasuke said, and I closed my hands together and put them in front of my face, kind of like how Hinata does when she talks to Kiba

_'Fuck… how the hell did this happen… and why the hell do I feel all warm inside… oh hell, do I… love him too?'_

"S…Sasu-kun…" I said, and he came back over to me and nuzzled my neck

"do you love me?" He asked, and I closed my eyes shut

"I… I don't know…" I whispered, and he nipped my collarbone, causing me to gasp

"How do you feel?" he asked, and I bit my lower lip

"Warm, but… queasy… like there are butterflies in my stomach, my bloods rushing to my head…" I gasped "Sasuke… I…"

"It's ok… I feel the same way… Nayu-chan"

"S… Sasu-kun" I breathed, and he lifted his face and kissed me again, this time I kissed back as I wrapped my arms around his neck

I felt Sakuras presence leave, and I mentally smiled, maybe now she would actually work at being a ninja

We separated, and I looked up at him, he was staring down at me

"She's gone, do you want to go any further?" Sasuke asked, and I shook my head

"No… let's head home and show off our headbands" I said, and he nodded

We ran towards the compound, not making a single comment, and we soon got home

I went to the our parents room, and I overheard them talking

"Are you sure Itachi… have they really gotten that much support?" Fugaku asked

"Yes… most of our clan except for a few civilian members are a part of this" Itachi said, and Sasuke began to listen harder as well

Fugaku sighed "I can't believe this… you must tell the Hokage before anything bad happens"

I heard a shunshin, and Mikoto sighed

"Is it really true?" she asked "Has this clan really fallen that far?"

Fugaku sighed "Yes… it's true, our clan council has been planning a coup against Konoha"

I put a hand over Sasukes mouth and my own at that instant

"It's alright Nayuki, Sasuke, I know you're out there listening to us" Fugaku said "Come on in, I'm sure you have questions"

I opened the door "You knew we were here... so this is just a joke right… RIGHT!?" I asked, and Mikoto looked down

"No dear… it's real… the rest of the Uchiha clan believes that we have no political power, and so they're trying to take over Konoha" Mikoto said, and Sasuke glared at Fugaku

"How long… how long were you going to wait before you told us!?" He demanded, and Fugaku looked up

"We weren't going to tell you until we were sure about it" Fugaku said, and I fell to my knees

"This is my fault, it's just like what the jonin senseis say, I'm corrupting everyone" I whispered, and Fugakus eyes became huge

"The Hokage told me that people were saying that, but how did you know?"

"I know everything Tou-san, I know about what they think of me, what they think I am, and what my real father turned me into" I said, tears falling "It's just like they said… I'm a monster…"

Slap!

I put my hand to my cheek and looked at Mikoto with wide eyes, she was crying

"Don't… ever… call yourself a monster… this isn't your fault, it's because the Sharingan has made this clan far too arrogant, if you hadn't become a part of our lives…" Mikoto said "We would have lead this rebellion, you're not corrupting anyone, you're saving us, SO DON'T YOU DARE CALL YOURSELF A MONSTER, DON'T SAY THAT THIS IS YOUR FAULT, IF IT'S ANYONES FAULT, IT'S OURS FOR LETTING THE CLAN COUNCIL HAVE SO MUCH POWER OVER THE REST OF THE CLAN!"

"Okaasan" I whispered, she pulled me into a hug and I cried, I couldn't help it

Itachi shunshined into the room "… maybe they should leave…" Itachi said

"Go on Nayuki, Sasuke" Mikoto said, and I nodded before leaving the room with Sasuke

We went to his room, and I began to cry again

Sasuke held me to his chest, rubbing the back of my head to comfort me as I cried

"It's ok Nayuki… everything's going to be ok" he whispered, and I shook my head

"No it won't be ok, they'll be forced to kill everyone" I said "how could this happen!"

"I don't know… but it doesn't matter, if they want to harm Konoha" Sasuke said, putting a finger to my chin and raising my face up to his "Then they're not our family, they're nothing more than worthless traitors"

He put his hands to my cheeks and used his thumbs to wipe my tears away before leaning down and kissing me, I returned the kiss

"Ahem…" a voice said, and we broke apart to see Fugaku, Itachi, and Mikoto staring at us, Mikoto was smiling, but Fugaku and Itachi had poker faces, as per usual

"Um… ya…" Sasuke studdered, and Mikoto laughed and picked me up

"HEY, PUT ME DOWN DAMN IT!" I squealed, and she glomped me like I was a teddy bear

"MY LITTLE GIRL'S GROWING UP!!!" She cried as she spun around on one foot, and I started to squirm

"PUT ME DOWN!!" I demanded, and she stopped and began to cry

"OH NOW YOU'VE GOT A BOYFRIEND, AND, AND, YOUR HEADBAND AND SOON YOU WON'T NEED ME ANYMOOOORRRRE!!!" She cried, and I deadpanned

"Put… me… DOWN!" I said again, and she started nuzzling the top of my head

"We'll just have to start spending what little time we have left together" She whispered before perking up "First on the list, SHOPPING!!"

"what!?" I screamed

"First we'll need to get Anko and Kurenai to come with us" Mikoto said, and I started squirming for dear life

"HELP ME THEY'LL TREAT ME LIKE A DOLL AND DRESS ME UP IN ALL SORTS OF GIRLY CLOTHES!!" I begged, and all three of them left the room "DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!!"

---Sasukes POV---

"Now… Sasuke… just because you're my son, Nayuki is still my stepdaughter and by god if you hurt her you're in for one hell of a punishment" Father said, and Itachi looked at him

"Tsukuyomi?" Itachi asked, and father nodded

"That, and a trip to Ibiki" he said, and Itachi flinched

"Damn… that's cold" Itachi said, and I gulped

"W-Who's Ibiki?" I asked, and father grinned evilly

"Only the head of interrogation himself" father said, and I gulped

And I thought mother was protective of her

"I-I-I w-w-w-won't hurt her" I said, and he nodded

"Good, now we should hide, we all know how pissed Nayuki is going to be when she gets back from that shopping trip

We all shivered, last time she came back from a forced shopping trip she had nearly leveled the house as she pounded the three of us with that taijutsu style of hers

"I say we hide in the cellar" Itachi said "and take out all the light bulbs down there while we're at it"

"Good plan" I said, and father nodded

"The Cellar it is"

---Nayukis POV---

"Ready Nayu-chan?" Anko asked, and I flipped her off

"I hate all of you, and I hate shopping!" I said, and Kurenai put a hand on my head

"Don't worry, it's just a few outfits" Kurenai said, and I swatted her hand off of my head

"More like a few thousand…" I mumbled, and they all laughed as the pushed me into Hell On Earth

A.K.A. a random clothing store

"So, how are we going to do this?" Mikoto asked, and Anko bit her thumb

"I summon a snake to hold her and we all go out and pick out a few outfits" Anko said, and I paled when they all nodded **"SUMMONING JUTSU!"**

A large green snake appeared and looked at where we were and then looked at me "I feel sorry for you"

"Does that mean you'll let me go?" I asked, and he wrapped around me

"Nope" he said "But you have my pity"

I groaned as the three women ran off to collect outfits, Mikoto got back first

"Alright, let's head to the dressing rooms" she said and the snake got off of me

"Fine… let's go…" I said, and the snake disappeared

We walked over to the dressing rooms and she gave me a black, sleeveless, backless dress, which I held up by pinching it

"… what the hell is this?" I asked, and Mikoto smiled

"A dress for formal dinners" she said, and I sighed and went into the dressing room

"Damn bunch of girly freaks" I mumbled as I put the dress on and came out

Anko had a couple copies of her outfit, albeit smaller and in different color schemes, while Kurenai only had three outfits, one of them was a combination of Ankos style and her own

All three of them squealed

"It looks great, all she'd have to do is flatten her hair and she'd be the hottest girl in Konoha" Anko said, and I growled

"This is the last time I ever go shopping for outfits like this" I said, and Anko handed me one of her choices

It was a smaller form of her outfit, but instead of a trench coat, it had a black leather coat that was only just long enough to cover my chest, but had full-length sleeves

"… Mom… are you sure I'm allowed to wear something like this?" I asked, and she looked at it for a moment before nodding

"Yep, after all, you've got to look good" she said, and I groaned

"Fine…"

After fifteen more outfits, I picked the first one Anko had given me, along with the dress my mother had gotten, as well as a couple of Kurenais choices

"There, we got a few outfits, GOODBYE!" I yelled, grabbing the clothes and paying for them before using the substitution technique to get out of there "GOT TO GET HOME!!"

I made a mad dash for the Uchiha compound

When I got home, I slammed the door behind me and put all my clothes away… except for what Ankos choice

After all, what better way to get payback than in clothes that stun

---Sasukes POV---

We've been in the cellar for three hours, this is the moment of truth, we heard her slam the door, and I nearly jumped

We heard her go through every room in search for us, and then the door to the cellar opened

She tried the lights; but Itachi had taken care of them all

"So… no light bulbs… I guess they must be in here" she said, and I paled

We hadn't thought of that

"Come out come out where ever you are..." she said in a terrifying voice

She was getting closer, I could tell from the sound of her footsteps

3…

2…

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Itachi yelled as he ran out of the cellar, and Nayuki glared at him, her chakra levels flaring so high that her hair was floating demonically

"GET BACK HERE!!!!" She screamed, charging at the door

When she got there, I was able to see what she was wearing, and had to pinch my nose to stop the nosebleed that I knew was coming from propelling me into the wall behind me

"Sasuke… Itachi is part of ANBU, he said that she was headed in your direction and was going about to cave anyway, so he decided to save you" my father said, and I felt a tear going down my eye

"That masochistic bastard" I said "I'm going to miss him"

"DON'T HURT MEEEEE!!!!!" we heard Itachi yell before he came into the cellar through the ceiling

"OH MY GOD!!!" Fugaku yelled as I ran out of the cellar

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!!!!" I yelled as I ran into my room, which was completely destroyed, and hid behind my overturned bed

I covered my ears as screams of pain came from the cellar

The screams stopped, and I stayed hidden, hoping that she wouldn't come into my room

It was a simple, yet always overlooked plan, when you go to a place often, hid there, those who are searching for you will think that you've hiding somewhere less obvious, and you'll survive the night

I felt the air become denser with chakra, and began to pray, I knew what she was about to do

**"MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!!!!!!!" **I heard her scream, and the screams began again, this time I could hear her attacks connecting with the bodies of my father and brother

"ALRIGHT GIRLS, LET'S FIND THE LAST ONE!" she screamed, and I began to pray for my life as I rocked back and forth whimpering

"Sasuuuuu-kuuun, oh Saaaaasuuuu-kuuuun, where are youuuu?" I heard one of her clones whisper as the clone opened my door slowly, I knew not to attack it, the memories would go to her, and all of the clones would charge straight into the room

I stopped whimpering, knowing she'd use the sound to find me

"Come out and play Sasu-kun, I promise it'll be a lot a fun" she said "First I'm going to break every single one of your bones, then I'm going to take you to the real me, and then well… you know the rest"

My eyes widened, just what had they forced her to wear!?

"THERE YOU ARE!!" the clone said, jumping over the bed

"STAY BACK!" I yelled, throwing a kunai at the clone and jumping out the window

"GET HIM!!!!" I heard the clones scream as they poured out of the house and charged at me, I started to run faster than ever thought possible

Then one of them used substitution with my kunai pouch and tackled me, making sure that my arms were separated so that I wouldn't use the escape jutsu

"… Are you the real one?" I asked, and she gave me an evil smirk

"Yep, that way you won't stab me until the clones get here" She said, and I smiled

"Oh, ok, I wouldn't want to get you angry by doing what I'm about to do to one of your clones" I said, and I kissed her, hoping to dear god that it would calm her down

"Awww…" she sighed, and I mentally smiled

She put a hand on my cheek, and the hand began to go down

Until it reached and grabbed my neck

"Worth a shot Sasu-kun"

My eyes became huge, I was screwed

I closed my eyes and waited for the pain

I was NOT disappointed

---two hours later, Nayukis POV---

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Mikoto asked, and I turned to the three humanoid lumps that were lying on the ground

"Sorry guys…"

"Come on, let's get you three healed up" Mikoto said, using a healing jutsu that, according to her, every ninja should know

"Well, I'm headed to bed, goodnight!" I said, and I ran off to bed

At least they were reminded that if Mikoto wanted to force me to go shopping and I asked for help, to help me

---The Next Day---

"Nayu-chan… wake up" a voice said

"Mmm, I don't wanna" I mumbled, and I felt someone pick me up bridal style "Hey what gives!?"

"Team assignments are today" Sasuke said, and I got out of his arms and pushed him out of the room

"OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT, I NEED TO CHANGE!" I screamed before running to the dresser

"Let's see, there's the Anko Style outfit, and then there's these" I said, and I grabbed the Anko Style outfit "I'll just wear this"

I changed and ran straight to the kitchen, grabbed a stick of Dango, and left for the academy

"Wait up!" Sasuke yelled, and I stopped

"Why Sasu-kun, you're just as fast as me" I said, and he glared

"As much as I hate to admit it, no I'm not, you're the fast one, I'm the hard hitter… unless you're pissed, when you're pissed, you're both" Sasuke admitted, and I grinned

"Damn right I am!" I said, and we walked to what would be our last time at the academy

"Hey…" Sasuke started "Who do you think will be on our team, I mean, it's the dead last, the Kunoichi of the year, and the rookie of the year, so that means it'll be you, me, and an idiot, so who do you think our idiot will be?"

"Sakura… it would be Shikamaru but they need him for the Ino-Shika-Cho group"

"Damn…" Sasuke said "Well, at least she might not bother me because I have you"

"Aww you're so sweet" I said sarcastically "You know, if you want… I don't mind sharing"

He blushed, turned away, and began to wipe his nose, causing me to laugh

"Who were you thinking of?" I asked, and he glared at me

"Well, it wasn't Sakura if that's what you think" Sasuke said

"I know that already" I said "But who was it?"

"Not… telling" he said, grabbing a riceball and taking a bite out of it

I mock gasped "if you're that embarrassed… could you be thinking of okaasan!?" I joked, and he began to choke

"N-No, I was thinking of you and that purple haired chick that visits you all the time, you too act so similar I saw the two of you cuddling and naked" Sasuke admitted, I and stared at him for a moment before laughing

"You, you mean Anko!?" I asked "So you're into younger girls and older girls"

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled, and I opened the door to our class

"Oh I'm just teasing you, I have every right to tease you" I said, and I looked at the class

Ino and there rest of the Sasuke fangirls were glaring at me, Sakura looked like a mess, and the rest of the class looked normal

"What?" I asked, and Ino got up

"YOU SLUT, YOU TOOK SASUKE-KUN" Ino screamed "HE'S YOUR BROTHER FOR PETE SAKE!"

I glared at her "Um, he's my stepbrother, and I'm not the slut in this class, I checked your grades, along with the grades of the rest of the Sasuke Fan club, and none of them were good enough to get into this class" I said, and a few of the fangirls paled "So tell me, whose dicks did you all suck on to get into this class?"

Ino looked absolutely livid, and I smirked

"Besides, why would he want to be with weaklings like you, when The Top Kunoichi of the Year, is available?" I asked, and they all started shooting weak killing intents at me, so I responded

With 'Its' killing intent

The result, all the fangirls fainted in fear

"… You've GOT to show me how to do that" Sasuke said, and I shrugged

"I don't know how I do it, I just do" I said "Same thing with my solid transformations"

"Damn" Sasuke mumbled, and I giggled

"All the more reason for you to hang onto me, Sasu-kun" I said, and he sighed

"Good point" Sasuke said, and he sat down next to a window

I looked over at Kiba, who was drooling at me, and I growled

"I'm not eye candy Kiba" I said, and he straightened up because, like my family, he knew the kind of pain I could inflict firsthand

I went over to Sasuke and sat down next to him

"So… Sasu-kun, where should we go for lunch?" I whispered, and he started to breathe a little harder, as if trying to calm himself

"It's a surprise, but you'll like it" Sasuke said, and my eyes became wide as I grinned

"Oooh, sounds… nice..." I breathed, and he started to breathe even harder, so I decided to go a bit farther "_Sa-su-kun_"

He turned deep red and a trickle of blood was coming from his nose, time for the last step

I got up and wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my chest to his back "I love you"

WHAM!

Sasuke, who had lost consciousness at that, was now staining the desk with a nosebleed

I giggled "He is sooo the bitch of our relationship" I said to Hinata, who was blushing a fluorescent red at this point

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and 'eeped' "Am I?" Sasuke asked, and I smirked

"Yep" I said, brushing against his crotch and moaning

WHAM!  
WHAM!  
WHAM!  
SPLIRT, WHAM!  
WHAM!  
WHAM!

"Oh I am so good" I said, looking at the damage I had caused

Sasuke was out cold, so were Shikamaru and Chouji, Kiba had been propelled into the wall by a nosebleed, which knocked him out, Hinata had fallen backwards in her chair after fainting, and Shino was extremely red and out cold

In other words, the whole class was unconscious

I sat back down, knowing my work was done

Iruka poofed into the room, looked around, and glared at me

"Must you do that to them?" Iruka asked, and I gave him a fox-like grin

"Yep, it's soooo much fun!" I said, and he sweatdropped

"Just wake them up" Iruka said, and I sent a small shock to everyone, waking them up

"What the, what happened?" Ino asked

"Oh, I knocked Sasuke out, and when he woke up I knocked him out with a technique that knocked everyone else out too" I said "Cause I'm just that good looking"

"YOU BITCH!" Ino screamed, getting up and grabbing a kunai "I'LL KILL YOU!"

She jumped down towards me, I grabbed her arm and kicked her knee, causing it to bend in the WRONG direction before grabbing her hair and her kunai

I pulled her up using her hair and put the kunai to her throat "What you just did is a crime punishable by death Ino, you attempted to kill a fellow leaf ninja" I explained "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just slit your throat and let your blood stain the desk in front of you?"

She paled and began to panic, and I rolled my eyes and pressed the kunai to her throat

"Zip it!" I said, and she shut up "I'll let you off the hook this time, but if this happens again, I'll literally tear your heart out and shove it down your throat before slitting your jugular vein"

I dropped her and Iruka did a basic medical jutsu to fix her knee

"Anyway, team assignments are…" Iruka started, but I just dozed off

After about a minute, he came to my name

"Team Seven will be Nayuki Namikaze Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno, your teacher will be Kakashi Hatake"

Sasuke and I both smashed our faces into the desk and groaned

"Something wrong?" Sakura asked, and I turned my head to look at her

"Yes, Kakashi is a known pervert, not to mention he's three hours later for EVERYTHING" I said, and Sasuke nodded

"It's true, even when we were five he would read Icha Icha in front of us" Sasuke said "He also never shows his face, his left eye is covered by his headband, and from the bridge of his nose down is covered in a mask"

Sakura nodded and went back to moping, I knew why she was

She 'loved' Sasuke, and now she had no chance at getting him

She needs a hobby

"Anyway I hope you all do great out there" Iruka said, and he disappeared in a poof

"Sooooo… who's up for Shogi?"

Boom, click clack

I looked over at Shikamaru to see a Shogi set completely ready, and smirked

"Alright mister High IQ, let's play" I said, and I sat across from him and made the first move

After a few minutes, his team's sensei came in, and we put away the game

"I was winning" Shikamaru whispered, and I smirked

"I would have had you in one move" I said, and I took the board and showed him what my next move was going to be, and he looked at me with wide eyes

"… I should have seen that…" Shikamaru said "It's such an obvious move"

"All of my previous moves were as odd as possible so you wouldn't notice obvious ones" I said "I know how to play with the mind; it's not hard to do"

He looked at me in shock for a bit, and then nodded before leaving

A few hours later, everyone had been picked up except for us

"I knew he was going to be late, and it's still pissing me off" I said, and Sasuke backed away

"J-Just don't kill him ok?" Sasuke said before hiding behind a desk, which was probably a good idea right now

---Kakashis POV---

I was late… I knew I was late… so what

It's not like Mikoto was being serious… right?

---Flashback---

"Kakashi… for your own sake… I hope you're on time tomorrow" Mikoto said, and I raised an eyebrow

"Why?" I asked "other than the obvious reasons"

"Well… Nayuki hates shopping and I forced her to go on a shopping trip, when she got home" Mikoto said, and Itachi stood up

"I ran off to save Sasuke from her wrath, and was kicked through three floors and smashed headfirst into the concrete flooring of our cellar" Itachi stated, and he shuddered "She then jumped down through the holes and placed a chakra enhanced kick into my… nether regions… before pounding the crap out of me and Tou-san"

Itachi looked like he was about to cry from the memories and I raised an eyebrow, she had caused an ANBU to crack, I looked at Fugaku, who nodded

"Afterwards she summoned enough chakra to take you, Kakashi, from negative chakra all the way to refilled about four hundred times and made as many shadow clones as possible to continue the beating, not to mention every single punch was chakra enhanced…" Fugaku said "She then had her clones search for Sasuke, and in the middle of his share of the beating, Mikoto interrupted her, so she's still a bit… angry… if you're late… you just might lose your life"

Mikoto nodded, and I sighed

---Flashback over---

_'They must be lying; a little girl can't cause an ANBU to crack…' _I thought as I turned from the memorial stone

"DIE YOU FUCKING LATE PIECE OF SHIT!!!!" thousands of Nayukis screamed, each of them seemingly glowing

… wait… don't clones glow just before they explode?

---Nayukis POV---

BOOOOOOOOOM!!!!

"Got him" I said "he was at the memorial stone"

"… Don't you think a few thousand exploding clones might kill him?" Sasuke asked, and I shook my head

"He's a JONIN; he'll live… maybe…" I said, and Kakashi appeared at the classroom door, looking rather burnt

"… My first impression of you three is… well… the blonde one is scary… the other two… you're weak looking, meet me at the roof…" a well done Kakashi said before disappearing with an 'ow'

I shrugged and we walked up to the roof, where Kakashi was putting ointment the uncovered part of his face

"Alright… let's start by introducing ourselves" Kakashi said

"Why don't you start, to show us what you mean" Sakura said

"Me?" Kakashi said "Welll, my name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes and dislikes… you don't need to know about that… my dream… haven't really thought about it, as for my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies"

Sakura sweatdropped and Kakashi pointed at me

"Scary blonde, you're first"

"My name is Nayuki Namikaze Uchiha, my likes are Sasu-kun, Anko-sensei, my foster family, dango, soup, and messing with people's heads, I dislike people who can't tell the difference between a scroll and the weapon sealed in it, rapists, fanboys, and fangirls" I said "My hobbies include Shogi, hanging out with Anko, training, and gardening, my dream is to become Hokage and bring honor to the Uchiha Clan"

Kakashi looked at me with a wide eye "You know Anko?"

I smiled "Yep, we hang out a lot, who the hell do you think picked out this outfit, my stepmother?" I asked, and he shrugged

"Good point, moping candyfloss, your turn" Kakashi said, pointing at Sakura

"MY name is Sakura Haruno, I like… I dislike Ino-pig, my hobbies… reading… my dream…" She said, looking at Sasuke at every pause, and Kakashi sighed

"You, pale kid, your turn" Kakashi said, pointing at a now fuming Sasuke

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like Nayu-chan and my family, I dislike fangirls and those who think that Nayu-chan is a monster, she's only a 'monster' when she's angry" Sasuke said, and I threw a rock at him "My hobbies are training and learning new techniques, my dream is to surpass my brother and, like Nayu-chan, bring honor to the Uchiha Clan"

Kakashi nodded "Well, tomorrow we'll be doing survival training" He said, and Sakura looked at him funny

"But we did that in the academy" Sakura said, and I rolled my eyes

"Sakura, it never hurts to train a bit more, plus it's probably the 66.66% of failure test to make sure we're actually capable of becoming genin" I explained, and Kakashi raised an eyebrow

"You know about that?" he asked, and I nodded

"Of course, my foster family is a family of ninja after all" I explained, and he nodded

"Again, good point, oh, and I suggest you don't eat breakfast, you might throw up during the test" Kakashi said, and I got up

"Thanks for the _suggestion_ Kakashi-san" I said, and he made an eye-smile "Oh, and you'd better hope to every god in the heavens that we pass, otherwise Anko-nee will be VERY angry at you for failing me"

His eye-smile went away at that comment and got up "well, see you three tomorrow" he said before using shunshin to leave us on the roof

"Who's Anko?" Sakura asked, and I grinned

"Only one of Konohas top interrogators" I said "She's VERY good at torturing people, so if Kakashi makes her mad… well… Kakashis probably going to be missing a few parts"

Sakura paled a bit, and I looked at the sky

"You know… have you ever wondered what makes me as strong as I am?" I asked "at first, I couldn't figure it out, and then I got hurt... it was a stab wound on my hand, it regenerated faster than it should have, much faster"

"So?" Sakura asked, and I looked at her

"When you workout, you basically tear at your muscles, pull them apart" I explained "and when they heal, they're stronger than before… I heal at a nearly inhuman speed, so I feel the effects of my training… faster, and become stronger quicker than anyone else"

"So… you have a Kekkei Genkai?" Sakura asked, and my grin became bigger

"A few actually, none of them except for my enhanced healing factor have activated" I said, and she looked down

"Oh…"

I facepalmed "Sakura, why do you like Sasuke exactly?" I asked

"He's from a powerful clan" Sakura said, and I bopped her on the head

"You shouldn't like people for their heritage, like them for who they are" I said "anyway, the reason I'm still here is because Anko-nee told me that the point behind our test would be teamwork, no matter what he says, we have to act as a team"

"Ok, I can do that" Sasuke said, and Sakura nodded

"Now, let's go train for a bit so we know each other's skills and weaknesses" I said, and Sasuke nodded before running towards the training ground, and Sakura ran after him

I gave them five seconds before running off after them

Soon we were at the Uchiha training grounds, and I stretched out a bit

"Alright, let's start by telling each other our taijutsu styles and what they're good for" I said "then we'll have a three way Taijutsu-only spar"

"Alright, I use the Intercepting Fist, the Uchiha main Taijutsu style, it's build to intercept and counter attacks" Sasuke said, and Sakura looked down

"I only know the academy taijutsu, it's build to simply make it so that you have a chance against bandits…" Sakura admitted

"I have basic knowledge of the Intercepting Fist, but my main style is the Hurricane feet style, which was the main style of my biological mothers clan, The Uzumaki," I said "it's an acrobatic style built to dodge and counter with kicks, though there are a few fist attacks, it also requires the use of wind chakra to use it at maximum efficiency"

We all got into our taijutsu stances and began to fight

Sasuke attacked me, but I did a cartwheel to dodge and bring my feet into his chin, throwing him back a few feet, and Sakura tried to get me from behind, but my feet came down and smashed into the top of her head, slamming her down and putting me her back

"Sorry Sakura, but it's probably best if you don't attack me from behind" I said, and I jumped off her back

Sasuke tried to hit me while I was in midair, but I flipped and kicked his fist down while using my other foot to kick his shoulder, allowing me to jump off of him, causing him to fall backwards while I landed on my hands

Sakura came from the side and tried to hit me, but I leaped off my hands and into my feet, dodging her attack, and did a sweeping kick, which connected with her back, before backhanding her face, flipping her over my leg

Sasuke charged at me, hitting my stomach and sweeping his foot at my feet in an attempt to knock me down, but I jumped over him, kicking the back of his head with my heel and kicking his back with my other heel, using my hands to catch myself before I hit the ground

"Damn it… you win alright!" Sasuke said, and Sakura nodded while rubbing her cheek

"Aww you're no fun" I said smirking "Anyway, let's start talking jutsus now"

"Alright, I know the academy jutsus, the fireball jutsu, and the phoenix flower jutsu" Sasuke said, and Sakura looked down again

"Just the academy jutsus…" She said, and I sighed

"I have the academy jutsus except for the clone jutsu, but to replace it I have the Shadow Clone Jutsu, as well as Wind Style: Slicing Gale and Wind Style: Gale Shield"

"Alright, so do we have a plan?" Sasuke asked, and I shook my head

"Anko didn't tell me what the test itself was, only what the goal is" I said, and he nodded

"Alright, so what are our responsibilities in the team?" Sakura asked, and I pointed at him

"Long Range Assault for you, your jutsus have the best range" I said, then I pointed at Sakura "for now, you're long range support, use the clone jutsu and your weapons to attack and distract until you learn some genjutsus, then you can use those"

"And you?" Sakura asked, and I smiled

"Close Range Assault, I heal the quickest and my jutsus are best used at a close range, not to mention I won the Taijutsu spar, showing that I'm currently the best at hand-to-hand combat" I explained, and she nodded

"Sounds good" Sasuke said "So what now?"

"Well, we can go check on the other teams to see who will pass" I said, and Sasuke nodded

"Alright, let's go" Sakura said, and we walked around

Teams 1-6, 9, 11, and 12 were all stuck-up and gloating how they would pass, and I smirked

"They're all going to fail…" I said, and Sasuke barked out a laugh

"You're probably right" Sasuke said, and we found Team 8

"Hey, how you doing?" I asked, and Kiba glared at Sasuke

"We're doing great, and we'll pass that test tomorrow, our teams setup is perfect, Shino for long range, Hinata for close range, and me for main assault" Kiba gloated, but he had a point

"So you three are going to work as a team?" Sakura asked, and Kiba nodded

"Of course, we're all friends, so we'll work together to help each other pass, no matter what happens" Kiba said, and Shino nodded

"Cool, well, hope you three pass" I said

"Likewise" Shino said, and they walked off

"Yep… they'll pass" I said before turning around

To see Ino running towards Sasuke

"SASUKE!!" Ino screamed before glomping him from behind, and I hit her off of him

"Get off my boyfriend Purple Piggy" I said, and Ino glared at me

"Screw you, Sasuke's mine" she said, and I kicked her in the face

"I believe that when his tongue entered my mouth last night, he became mine" I said, and Sasuke turned towards me

"No, you're mine, I'm the top dog in this relationship" Sasuke said, and I smiled seductively at him

"Oh really?" I said, grabbing onto his shoulders and wrapping my legs around his waist "Is that so?"

He grabbed my waist to make sure I didn't fall, and I began to rub against his crotch

"Are you really the top dog Sasu-kun?" I asked as seductively as possible, and he blushed and got a slight nosebleed "Cause… if so… that means I'm your sex toy"

I jumped off him as he shot backwards from a nosebleed, and I looked over at Ino

"I believe that every time you've tried that he puked on the floor, so I believe that I win" I said, and she looked like she was about to explode

"YOU BITCH!" Ino screamed, and she tried to attack me, but I just kicked her stomach

"Be happy I'm not wearing my metal cleated shoes right now, otherwise you'd be in a lot more pain" I said, and she fell over clutching her stomach

"Ino!" Shikamaru said, and he went over to her "Are you alright?"

"She'll be fine, but she needs to learn that Sasuke is MY boyfriend, not hers, so she should just try being friends, not being a slut that grabs onto him hoping she can bed him" I said, and Sasuke got up "You ok?"

"I'm fine, just… don't do that" Sasuke said, and I mock pouted

"But I like making you hard" I said, and he blushed

"S-Shut up" Sasuke said turning away, and I laughed before hooking my arm around his

"So… what's for lunch?" I asked, and he smiled

"It's a surprise, close your eyes" He said, and I nearly squealed when he put his hand on mine and began to lead me away

After a few minutes, we stopped

"Open your eyes" He whispered, and I did

we were standing in front of Fenikkusu Teppanyaki

I just stood there gawking before squealing and glomping Sasuke

"YOU REMEMBERED MY FAVORITE PLACE TO EAT!!!" I screamed, and then I looked him in the eyes "You're so getting a treat when we get home"

He began to blush as I pulled him into the restaurant

"Hello, do you have a reservation?" a waiter asked, and Sasuke walked over

"Yes, Sasuke Uchiha, table for two" Sasuke said, and the waiter nodded

"This way Mister Uchiha" the waiter said, and we walked over to a teppan with a counter for plates to be placed on, and the waiter grabbed his knifes and spun them around a few times

"So, what will I be making for you today?" The waiter said, and I grinned

---One hour later---

"Oh that was great, that was the best Dango I've ever had!" I exclaimed as we came into the house

"I'll admit, that guy knew how to cook and put on a show while doing it" Sasuke said smiling, and we walked over to his room

He walked in and I followed, confusing him

"Uh… what are you doing?" He asked, and I pushed him onto his futon

"This" I said, getting on top of him and smashing my lips to his

---Hokages Office, Third Hokages POV---

I stared as Nayuki kissed Sasuke with everything she had, and that, apparently, was a lot… using my crystal ball

"My god… this is better than Icha Icha… and they're not even fucking yet…" Kakashi whispered, and Mikoto started crying

"MY LITTLE… LITTLE GIRL'S GROWING UP AND… AND SHE WON'T N… NEED HER MOMMY SOOOON" She cried, sniveling at every pause

Fugaku just stared… unable to comprehend what was unfolding

"Do I have to watch this or can I just go home and ruin the moment like my job requires me?" Itachi asked, adding the last part under his breath, and I waved him off

"I'm getting too old for the shit…" I said, grabbing my pipe and lighting it

---Sasukes POV---

Damn she could KISS, I felt myself getting hard just from her tongue, which was in my mouth at this point

"HEY SASUKE HAVE YOU SEEN MY ANBU MASK, I SEARCHED THE HOUSE AND CAN'T FIND IT!!!" Itachi yelled, and Nayuki pulled away

Itachi came into the room and began searching everywhere for like a minute before leaving, and Nayuki just stayed there straddled on my crotch

"… Well… I'm going to get some water" Nayuki said, leaving the room, soon after she left Itachi poked his head in and pulled his ANBU mask out his shirt

"Dumbass" He said before heading into his room, and I nearly roared in anger

Until Nayuki came back into the room and straddled me again

Her hair was matted down with water, her coat was missing, and her fishnet undershirt was soaked

"What, I said I was getting some water" she said before kissing me again, only this time she was rubbing herself against my crotch

Suddenly Before I Forget by Slipknot was blaring from Itachis room, and Nayukis eyes became demonic

"THAT'S IT!" she screamed before stomping towards Itachis room, she came back in

"I'll get him later tonight, he has a genjutsu up, see you tonight"

---Later that night---

BAM!

"Nayuki… WAIT NO DON'T DO THAT!!!" BANG, CRASH! "AH COME ON IT COST ME THE COLLETIVE PAYMENTS FROM TEN S-RANK MISSIONS TO BUY THAT STEREO, NO, NO, DON'T!" WHAM, BAM, SMACK, SHATTER, BOOM!

Nayuki came back into the room a bit loosened, and I looked at her

"What did you do?" I asked, and she smirked evilly

"Oh, I just his stereo and hit it over his dresser before throwing it on the ground, and then I hit him with the broken stereo across the face, then I punched him in the stomach, slapped a explosive note onto his cheek so hard he flew through a window, and then the note exploded on his face, launching him into the Hokage Tower"

I sweatdropped and she took out the bands that held her hair up before straddling and kissing me again

Itachi didn't interrupt us a third time


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up on top of Sasukes chest, still clothed, but on top of him

I decided to wait for him to wake up, so I looked up at his head

Yep, still asleep

"Hmm… how to make this go faster…" I asked myself, and I got an idea

"Mmmm, yes… Sasuke…" I moaned, and he shot straight up "Gotcha!"

"Damn… you're way too good at that" he said rubbing his eyes

I giggled and looked up at him innocently "What do you mean, I'm just being a good girl… we have that test today remember?"

His eyes shot open "Crap…"

"I'll go get dressed in my room and grab us something light to eat, we need to eat something after all" I said, and he nodded

"Fine, fine, just don't make anything sweet, you know I hate sweets" Sasuke said, and I giggled

"Oh just wait, when you get married there will be nothing but sweets at the wedding" I said, and he glared at me

"All the same, no sweets" He said, and I laughed

"Fine" I said, walking over to me room and changing

I was wearing a more battle-ready outfit now, an A-shirt and a pair of dark red slacks with my headband on my forehead before combing my hair out

I put my hair into a spiked pigtail like Anko-nee usually has her hair

I ran downstairs and grabbed three nutrient bars

"One for me, one for Sasuke, and one for Sakura because I know she'll follow Kakashis suggestion to the letter" I said, and Sasuke came downstairs

"Hey Nayu-chan" Sasuke said, wearing the same blue shirt and black shorts he always wears

"Here" I said, tossing him a nutrient bar "Let's go, we both know Kakashi will be late so when we get to training ground seven we'll scope out the terrain"

He nodded and we ran towards the training grounds

Sakura was waiting

"You two are late" She screeched, and I bopped her over the head

"Stop screaming dipshit, and Kakashi is going to be three hours late, so it doesn't matter" I said, and she was rubbing the top of her head "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to scope out this place to see what the terrain's like around here"

I jumped off the bridge and ran into the training grounds to find out what this place was like

---Sasukes POV---

"Sasuke, what do you see in Nayuki?" Sakura asked after Nayuki was out of earshot, and I sighed

"She's a hard worker, but she likes to have fun" I said "She looks great, but she doesn't try to, she just wants to prove she's the best"

Sakura looked towards where Nayuki had gone for a moment, and I decided to continue

"She likes to tease and joke around, but she never insults people without reason, she never goes too far with it" I said "Usually when she taunts and insults, she does it to get people to actually start trying to prove her wrong, that's why I love her"

Sakura looked down, and then she looked at me for a moment

"Is there any other reasons, like her kekkei genkai?" she asked, and I clenched my fists

"No, her kekkei genkai mean nothing to me, I love her for who she is, not for her power" I said, and she nodded

After a moment Nayuki came back to the bridge "Alright, the training ground seems to be similar to a dense forest, but there are a few small areas where the trees don't grow at, leaving just the grass" she said "it would probably be best for me to lead him into one of the open areas, then you two will start attacking him from the trees while I distract him"

I nodded "That could work, but there's a chance he'll see through it, he is a jonin after all"

"I know, but it's the best we got" Nayuki said "Besides, the goal is to work as a team, and that's what we're doing"

Sakura nodded and I leaned back on the bridge railing

---Nayukis POV---

After a few hours, Kakashi appeared

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura screamed, and I rolled my eyes

"So what's the test?" I asked, and Kakashi gave us one of his little eye-smiles

"Oh, you just have to get one of these bells" Kakashi said, holding two bells

"But Kakashi-sensei, there's only two bells" Sakura said, and Kakashi nodded

"That's true, which means only two of you will pass" Kakashi said, and I frowned

'_Damn, there goes any chance of teamwork with pinky…' _I thought

"Ready… GO!" Kakashi yelled

Sasuke and Sakura shot off in different directions, and I stayed where I was

"Aren't you going to hide?" he asked, and I got into my Taijutsu stance

"Why should I?" I asked "I know the whole point of this exam, Anko-nee told me about it, and Sasu-kun understands it as well, however, what you said probably threw pinky off to the point to where she'll forget that I told her that this test is about teamwork"

"I see, is that what you think?" he asked, and I nodded

"The bells are supposed to throw us off so that we can't see that" I said before jumping at him "And we already made a plan!"

I dropped my heel down towards him, but he deflected it and threw me a few feet

I charged back at him, and he reached into his weapons pouch, I got ready for anything

And he pulled out his Icha Icha book

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU PERVERT!!!" I screamed, and I did a few handsigns "TAKE THIS!"

"Hmm?" he said, looking towards me

"**WIND STYLE: SLICING GALE!" **I cried, throwing my hands out towards his and releasing a large number of wind blades

He dodged and threw a number of shuriken at me

---Sasukes POV---

'_Now's my chance, he got distracted by her jutsu!' _I thought as I did the handsigns for the fireball jutsu

"**WIND STYLE: GALE SHIELD!" **Nayuki cried out, and a sphere of wind chakra began to spin around her, protecting her from my weapons

"**FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!" **I yelled from the trees, but he dodged the flames

Then I saw the flames go straight towards Nayukis shield

"NAYUKI CANCEL IT!" I yelled, but she didn't hear me

The fire connected with her shield, turning it into a ball of blue fire, She began to scream in pain and the flames dissipated, she fell from her position in the air, burned heavily, and most of her clothes were just ashes

I jumped out from the trees and ran over to her, Kakashi just stood there in shock about what had just happened

"NAYUKI!!" I yelled, falling to my knees and using the healing jutsu mother had taught me "Please be alright, please…"

"I GOT THE BELLS!" Sakura yelled, having taken advantage of Kakashis shock to grab them "Here Sasuke-kun, take one, we passed, we both have a bell"

I began to bristle with anger, what the hell was wrong with her

I healed Nayuki to the greatest extent that I could and I got up

"Sakura…" I said "What the FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

She looked at me in fear and confusion

"WELL, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOUR HEAD, NAYUKI WAS CRITICALLY INJURED AND YOU JUST GO OVER AND TAKE ADVANTAGE OF IT" I yelled "THE WHOLE FUCKING POINT OF THIS DAMN TEST WAS FOR US TO WORK AS A TEAM YOU BITCH, BY DOING THAT, YOU PROVED THAT YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF!!"

"But… I gave you a bell too…" she said, and I picked up the bell and threw it into the nearby river

"THE BELLS ARE POINTLESS; THEY ONLY EXIST TO PUT US AGAINST EACH OTHER!" I yelled "SHE EVEN SAID THAT BEFORE SHE STARTED ATTACKING HIM!"

I picked up Nayuki and turned towards the hospital "Get this through your head, I love Nayuki, not the other fangirls, not Ino, and definitely not you, so stop trying to get my affection by sucking up to me and grow up" I said before turning towards Kakashi "I don't care if I fail by leaving the training grounds, I WILL get Nayuki to the hospital before she gets worse"

I ran towards the hospital, hoping to Kami that Nayuki would be alright

---Nayukis POV---

"Gah… what… what happened?" I asked, opening my eyes and seeing a white room

"We screwed up…" Sasuke said "My fireball hit your gale shield and severely burnt you"

"Oh… we'll have to work on that…" I said, and he looked at me with a pained face

"How… how can you just push it off like that, I hurt you, hell I nearly killed you!" Sasuke said, and I smiled at him

"It was an accident right" I asked, and he nodded "Then it's not your fault, we should have planned for something like that and we didn't"

He stared at me for a moment, and then he smiled "Thank you…"

"Anytime Sasu-kun" I said grinning "So… did we pass?"

"Barely, he only passed us because you and I worked as a team and when I screwed up I disregarded the rules and brought you here" Sasuke said

"What about Sakura?" I asked, and he scowled

"She was a bitch and used Kakashis shock to grab me and herself a bell, despite the fact you got hurt" he said, and I frowned

"I see… but she still passed?" I asked, and Sasuke smiled

"He said to us both, and I quote 'The only reason you're passing Sakura, is so that I can pass Nayuki and Sasuke' unquote" he said, and I sighed

"Anything else happen?" I asked, and he shivered

"Two things, one, I met the head of torture and interrogation for hurting you… and a pair of weird looking guys came in here and gave you flowers" He said, and I turned my head to the side to see two vases with daffodils

I tried to reach for the note and noticed that I couldn't my arms

"Why can't I move my arms?" I asked, and he sighed

"You're in a full-body cast" he said, and I groaned

"Can you hold the notes in front of me so I can read them?" I asked, and he nodded

"sure" he said, taking one of the notes and holding it in front of my face

"Dear Nayuki, great job on passing my eternal rivals test, get well soon" I read, and I rolled my eyes "This one was from Might Gai… I met him one time during my training with Anko… he's… eccentric"

"Riiight" Sasuke said rolling his eyes and grabbing the next note

"Dear Nayu-chan, I hope you get well soon so we can spar and increase our youthfulness" I said

"The hell?" Sasuke asked, reading the note and looking at me "This one?"

"Rock Lee, he's a taijutsu expert and a miniature version of Gai" I said, and he shivered

"You know a lot of weird people" He said, and I laughed lightly

"Yep" I said "… can you get me out of this thing?"

"Only that nurse can, and she has to say you can go" Sasuke said, and I groaned

"Damn it… alright… call her" I said, and he pressed the buzzer "why did they put one of those there if I can't even move enough to press it?"

"Don't ask me" He said, and a nurse came in

"Hello, what do you need Ms. Nayuki" she said in an overly sweet voice

"For you to take this thing off, I'm healed" I said, and she shook her head

"That's for us to decide, but we'll have someone check on you" she said, and she went to grab a medical ninja to run a diagnostics jutsu

"Do you think they'll let you leave?" Sasuke asked, and I closed my eyes

"That depends, how long was I out?" I asked, and he looked away

"Um… about three days…" He said, and my eyebrows went past my hairline, and came back down

"Yep… I should be healed" I said

The medic came in and ran a diagnostics jutsu on me before nodding once

"You're fine, you can go, let's get this thing off you" he said, taking a scalpel and slicing the cast off

"Thank you" I said, and he nodded

"Just doing my job, and let me say, you're a lucky one, I heard about what happened, and you didn't look as bad as most who come out of something like that" he said, and I giggled

"I heal fast… because of the fuzzbutt" I said, and he looked like he was trying to contain a laugh

"I… would think so" he said, his voice getting a bit high, and I rolled my eyes

"Oh just laugh" I said, and he burst out laughing

"It's just… you called him Fuzzbutt, of all the names to give him!" he said, and I got up

"Anyway, I'm out of here!" I said, grabbing Sasukes arm and jumping out the open window "FREEDOM!!!!!!"

Sasuke sweatdropped and I laughed as we jumped from rooftop to rooftop, heading straight home

We got there and I decided to have a bit of fun with them

"Sasuke, think we'd be able to fit through your window?" I asked, and he smirked

"Ya… why?"

"Let's go in through your window and make some noise, just to mess with mom and dad" I said, and shook his head chuckling

"Sounds fun" he said, jumping over to his window, he opened the window silently and we went into the room

"Oh, yes, fuck me harder!!" I gasped, and he chuckled silently, getting where this was going

"Nggh, you're so tight Nayuki" he yelled, and Mikoto and Fugaku burst into the room with scared/pissed faces

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!?" Fugaku said, and we began laughing

"Pranking you two, anyway, I'm all healed up" I said, and Sasuke kept laughing

"You, You should have seen the looks on your faces!!" He said

"you have to admit, they got you good" Itachi said smirking "Anyway, the Hokage wants to see us"

"Wow, a mission already?" I asked, and he shrugged

"I was just told to get you guys, let's go" He said, and we all went to the Hokages office

We got to the tower and went inside, and Itachi scowled

"What's wrong?" I asked, and he looked at me

"I can hear the village council talking in there, something tells me we're in for a bit of bullshit" He said, and I nodded

"Ok" I said, and we walked in

"Hello, it's come to our attention that most of the Uchiha clan is against Konoha, is this true?" the Haruno representative asked, and Mikoto nodded

"Everyone except for us, a few civilians, and Reimei, is planning a coup to obtain the seat of Hokage" Mikoto said, and Koharu pointed at me, Sasuke, and Itachi

"You three and a team of ANBU will take care of the problem tonight, kill those who are against Konoha" she said, and my father glared at her

"This is at least an S-rank mission, you're insane if you think sending two genin is a good idea!" he yelled, and she looked at him

"They won't fight the ninja, their job is to kill the civilian members of this coup" she said smirking, and I glared, I knew why they were sending me

To get me killed, just because I was the container for the Kyuubi

"You can't allow this!" Mikoto said to the Hokage, and he frowned

"I'm sorry, but the whole council is agreeing on this, I can't override this decision" he said sadly, and I nodded

"I'll do what I must, but I won't die" I said "After all, it's just civilians"

The council began grinning, and I rolled my eyes

"Besides, if they want to lose four bloodlines by sending me on a mission that's supposed to kill me" I said "Then that's their problem, I mean, the Akagan and Naiyagan both reside inside of me, as well as a couple others"

A number of eyes widened, and Danzo got up

"Can you prove that you have these bloodlines?" he asked, and I rolled my eyes

"Yep, the hospital has my records, they did a blood test and my blood has both of them and more" I said "And a mission like this can't be recalled, oh well, bye bye…"

The council looked pale, and I inwardly grinned, I looked over at my father

He was giving me a thumbs up behind his back

We left the room, and I could hear the yelling and complaining from inside the office

"Nice one Nayuki, sure showed them what happens when they mess with you" Itachi said, and I shrugged

"Meh, it was nothing, and due to laws the Shodaime placed, they can't extract anything from me to get the bloodlines" I said "Especially before an S-rank mission"

We waited until nightfall, and a team of ANBU came into the house

"Let's go" the captain said, and Itachi nodded, putting his mask on, and one of the ANBU members gave us masks as well

Sasukes looked like a Raven, and mine looked like a fox

"Aren't fox masks illegal?" I asked, and the ANBU shrugged

"Not my place, I was given the mask to give to you" he said, and I tossed it away

"Screw you, I'll just use this one" I said, grabbing a completely blank mask "This one's better"

The ANBU shrugged and walked away, and I looked back at the fox mask

I could smell the poison that the mask was laced with, they really wanted me dead

"Let's go, you two head to the civilian complex, we'll kill the rest" the ANBU captain said, and I nodded once before leaving

We started killing, I hated it, it made me sick, and these people were my own family… sort of…

I heard a shuriken head towards me and did a substitution using one of the people I was about to kill

I looked over to see one of those ANBU that had been sent to help us

"So, you're here to kill me?" I asked, and he nodded "Well, GOOD LUCK ASSHOLE!"

I threw a number of shuriken, he seemed to be a rookie, because he underestimated me and was cut

I ran backwards to find Itachi, but something grabbed my legs; I looked down to see a pair of hands

"Headhunter Jutsu!" the ANBU whispered, and I was pulled into the roof

"That won't work" I said **"Wind Style: Gale Shield"**

The shield broke the roof, and I deactivated the shield

A couple shuriken came at me and turned into hundreds **"Wind Style: Slicing Gale!"** I yelled, and the wind blew the shuriken away while sending a few wind blades at the ANBU

I felt something against my back, and I spun around to kick whatever it was

It was the ANBU, and he grabbed my leg

"Nice try little girl" he said, twisting my leg and breaking it, I screamed in pain just before he threw me, a water pipe that had been broken from my Gale Shield pierced my right arm when I hit the wall

I looked over at him to see that he had a kunai

"I'm going to enjoy this" he said "First I'm going to take your arms, and then your legs, and then your virginity before I slice your throat wide open"

I glared at him

_Do you want to live?_

'_wh… what the?'_

_Do you want to live?_

'_Y… Yes'_

_Do you want to see this man bleed?_

'_Yes!'_

_Will his life out, will the blood to flow out his wounds like a geyser_

"**AKAGAN!" **I yelled, and the ANBU stopped

"So you were telling the truth, I guess I'll just kidnap you and turn you into a baby maker!" he yelled, and I willed his blood out, I wanted it to come out of his arm, to leave him lifeless

Blood began to squirt out of the cut on his arm, floating around him like a serpent

"Wh-WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!" he yelled

_Say the jutsu, make him suffer!_

"**BLOODY ART: BLADE OF BLOOD!!" **I screamed, and the blood turned into a sword before piercing his heart

I had lost a lot of blood myself, I pulled my arm off the pipe and ripped off a part of my pants to patch the wound

"Nayuki!" Itachi yelled, and I turned to him "What happened?"

"That… that bastard tried to kill me" I said "and he… he nearly did, but my… my bloodline activated! I have Akagan now!"

I turned slightly to see the other ANBU coming into the building

"Get away from me!" I yelled, using the other ANBUs blood to make a pair of swords

"Hold on!" the ANBU captain said "What happened?"

"That son of a bitch tried to kill me, if my Bloodline hadn't activated, I would be dead!" I screamed, and he flinched

"My apologizes, I didn't know he had gone missing until his shadow clone was destroyed" the captain said "Are you hurt?"

"Well DUH, he twisted my leg until it broke and threw me into a wall where a pipe pierced my fucking arm!" I said, and Itachi began to heal my arm

"We'll take care of the corpse, has anything else happened like this?" the captain asked, and I nodded

"That fox mask I was given, was laced with a poison, if I had put it on I would have fallen over dead" I said "Luckily whoever put the poison on it used a poison that had a strong scent"

He nodded and grabbed the body "Again, I'm terribly sorry" he said, and the ANBU disappeared

I looked around, and felt something wrench at my heart

The bodies of my family were all around me; I had killed my own family, The council and forced me to kill my own family

I began to cry, they had always shown me love, and in return I put a kunai through their throats

Itachi finished healing my wounds and got up "I have to go, there are a few more I have to take care of"

He disappeared and I curled up into a ball weeping

"Nayuki?" I heard someone say; I looked up and saw Sasuke "are you alright?"

I jumped onto him and cried in his chest

"Why… why did we have to do this!?" I asked, and he nuzzled the top of my head

"It's ok Nayuki, we had to do this, it's our job as ninja to protect Konoha" he said, and I looked up at him

"But, why send us to kill our own family, why not send a squad of ANBU, why us!?" I asked, and he wiped away my tears

"I don't know, maybe to rid us of our emotions, maybe because they don't like you, but what's done is done Nayuki" Sasuke said "Besides, this will put an S-Rank mission on our mission log, at this age, being able to do that, will bring a lot of missions to Konoha"

He put his hand on my cheek before lowering his face to meet mine

"Hey… your eyes…" I said "You… you activated Sharingan!"

His now blood red eyes widened, both of them had a single tomoe in them

He looked at me and held me tight, and I hugged back, both of us crying, we had gained from something that shouldn't have happened, but I decided to make a vow

I wouldn't use the power I gained from killing my family, unless I needed to use it to survive, it would become my ace-in-the-hole

It would become, my last resort

---the next day---

"Well, we killed them, where's our payment for the mission?" Itachi asked, and Danzo looked at us

"Excuse me?" he asked, and I glared at him

"We killed the Uchiha clan, as ordered, where is our payment for this mission?" I asked

The other members of the council looked around and the Haruno clan head got up

"We've decided that this mission, because of the circumstances, has to be kept under wraps" she said, and I rolled my eyes

"I don't give a fuck, you are required to pay us for this mission" I said "Even if it's kept under wraps, you have to pay us, it's as simple as that, it's a law Haruno-san"

He scowled, and I glared at them

"What were you planning on not paying 'the demon brat'?" I asked, and a couple of them flinched at the tone, and I closed my eyes **"Akagan!"**

I opened my eyes to show them the Kekkei genkai of the Namikaze Clan, of the same clan that the Fourth Hokage came from

"How can that demon have the Fourth Hokages bloodline!?" A random council member asked, and Itachi put a tanto to the man's throat

"You just broke the law, the punishment is death" Itachi said, and he stabbed the man's throat, killing him instantly

"That aside, how are we going to explain the massacre?" Danzo asked, and I looked at the Hokage

"Now would be a good time to grow a fucking backbone" I said, and he nodded

"Nayuki cannot be executed if that's what you're all thinking, if you want to do something, kill off the ANBU squad you sent, as one of them attempted to kill Nayuki" the Hokage said, and then he narrowed his eyes "Unless you ordered him to, in which case this council will be disbanded and the entirety of it executed for attempting for using its power to kill an innocent child out of spite, whether you were a part of the order or not"

One of the council members panicked "Y-You can't do that!!" she screamed, and The Hokage glared at her

"Watch me, I'll do it myself" he said "I'm sick of the way you treat her, she's not the demon you seem to think she is, she's human, nothing more, nothing less"

The council paled, and the Hokage got up

"All the things you've done already make it so that I can disband this council" He said "And I have half the mind to do it"

I decided to speak up "Hokage-sama, if it's this bad already, remove the infection now before it gets worse" I said, and he looked at me "I was to be given a mask by the council, however I didn't use it because of a strong smelling poison that was in the mask, I had to use a mask of my own"

"Do you have proof?" the Hokage asked, and I put on a rubber glove

"Yep" I said, taking out the mask, and he flinched

"Oleander" he said, and I nodded

"Smells like it" I said, and he glared at the council

"For the abuse of power, this council is now under arrest" the Hokage said, and Itachi put chakra bindings on all of them before leading them away

"Ok, so… where's our cash?" I asked with money signs in my eyes, I couldn't help it, S-rank missions pay pretty damn well, and the Hokage chuckled

"As, like they said, this is an underground job, the cash will be sent to the Uchiha clans banking account"

"Can we take some of the money now?"Sasuke asked "Just enough for"

He began whispering into the Hokages ear, and the Hokage nodded

"Fine, here's enough to do that" the Hokage said, and he nodded

"Thanks, come on Nayuki, let's go have a bit of fun" Sasuke said, and I smirked seductively

"Oh, what kind of fun?" I asked, and he blushed deep red

"I-I d-didn't mean anything like that!" he stuttered, and I giggled

"I was kidding Sasu-kun" I said, and he walked over to me and grabbed my hand

"Come on" he said, and I nodded

"Alright, take me away Romeo" I said, and he chuckled lightly

We walked out of the tower, heading towards a Dango shop

"hello, how can I help you today?" the shop owner asked, and Sasuke smiled

"Ten sticks of Dango" Sasuke said, and the shop owner nodded

"Alright, wait here" he said, and he ran into the kitchen before bringing a our order "Here you go"

We took our order and Sasuke paid for the dango

I took one of the sticks of dango and licked one of the dumplings suggestively in front of Sasuke, who, in turn, blushed redder than his sharingan, and I giggled before eating the dumpling

"You're so easy to tease _Sa…su…kun_" I said, giving him a light peck on the lips at each pause, and he pecked back "Follow me, I want to show you something!"

I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the Hokage monument

"Nayuki, hold on, where are we going!?" He asked, and I laughed

"You'll see Sasu-kun" I said, and I kept pulling, gently of course

Soon we were at the top of the fourth Hokages head

Sasuke just sat there for a bit "It's… pretty nice up here" Sasuke said, staring at the village

"Yep" I said grinning

---Kakashis POV---

"So cute, what do you say, time to ruin the moment?" Itachi asked, and I grinned underneath my mask

"Yep" I said, getting ready to ruin their date

Teach that raven haired brat to date my senseis daughter!

---Sasukes POV---

"EEP!" Nayuki squeaked, and I looked over at her

"hmm, what's wrong Nayuki?" I asked, and she crawled into my lap, shaking lightly

"Something's up here, and it's not us" She said, burying her head into my chest

"What makes you say that?" I asked, lightly amused

"Something just pinched my ass!" she said, I bit my lower lip to keep myself from laughing

After a couple seconds, I composed myself and pinched her chin, raising her face to meet mine

She looked at me in surprise, then her eyes became half-lidded, and I moved my hand to rub her cheek before lowering my face to meet hers

I caught her lips in my own, she seemed to melt lightly, was she being… submissive?

She opened her mouth and my tongue shot in, tasting everything about her, but her tongue fought back a bit

My hands went into her coat, and I began to fondle her breasts, pinching the nipples every so often

She moaned and stopped fighting, becoming completely submissive to my touch, we separated from our kiss

I began to play a bit more, and she leaned back onto the stone, giving me more leverage as she willingly let me dominate her, her eyes were closed tightly as she moaned, and I stopped

"huh, why'd you stop?" she asked, and I looked at her

"Not here" I said, and she got back up before crawling back into my lap "Come on, let's go home"

---Kakashis POV---

"Damn it Kakashi, you didn't ruin the moment, you made it better!" Itachi whispered, and I frowned

"I noticed that Itachi, we'll just have to ruin it on their way back home" I said, and he nodded

"Any ideas?" he asked, and I nodded

"Why don't we put out a few wire traps?" I asked, and he smirked

"Sounds perfect" Itachi said, and we shot off into the streets

---Nayukis POV---

We were half way home, I was still wondering what the hell had pinched me, bugs usually don't go up there, there's nowhere to hide on the top of the Hokage heads

Suddenly I felt something wrap around my foot

"KYAA!" I screamed as I tripped, bringing Sasuke down with me, and something pushed us

We rolled for a few feet before we stopped, I opened my eyes slowing, and they became huge as I felt a weight between my legs 'Eep, if I'm looking at this, then that means… HOLY CRAP!' I thought as I started at the zipper for his shorts

---Sasukes POV---

'oh crap oh crap oh crap' I thought as I lifted my face from where it had landed

Right in between Nayukis legs, her skirt flipped up so that my face had hit her panties directly

My mouth was practically KISSING her through her panties

I was in soo much trouble

Nayuki HATES perverts

'_Alright, calm down, she's not going to kill you, she loves you'_ I told myself, and I unconsciously did the thing that sealed my fate

I slipped my finger into her panties, causing her to let out a small 'eep', and gave myself a full view of her clit

'_OH CRAP I'M GONNA DIE!' _I mentally screamed, but she wasn't moving _'Wait, why isn't she… is she really going to be that submissive, heh, well, I guess we could have a bit of the fun she suggested at the Hokages office'_

I ran my finger across her clit slowing, not putting it into her, just rubbing the surface

"S-Sasuke, w-what are you, Mmmmm" she moaned and I began to put my finger into her folds

I licked my lips "I wonder…" I whispered "how do you taste, Nayu-chan?"

I felt her tense up, and I began to lick her clit slowly

"KYA, S-SASUKE!" she gasped, startled

---Kakashis POV---

I gaped, that kid had some balls to do something like that in the middle of an alley

"Holy hell…" I said, and Itachi bristled

"I can't believe this, I try to make it so that they don't land on each other, and now he's 'getting to know her'" Itachi whispered "I'll just have to tell mother and father"

---Sasukes POV---

I was shoving my fingers in and out of her as I licked deep into her folds, and she was squirming from side to side

"KYA, SASUKE" She screamed, I could feel her tensing up

I smirked and began to tongue fuck her, and she tensed even further

"S-SASUKEEEEEEEE!!!!" she screamed, arching her back

She began to orgasm right onto my face, and I pulled back before licking her clean

I licked my lips and got off of her "Better than I had imagined, that's for sure"

She blushed deeper than she already was, and I picked her up bridal style

"Poor Nayu-chan, you must be tired, let's go home" I said, jumping onto the roofs and taking us home

---Kakashis POV---

I ws still gaping, he had gone that far… he had balls of steel…

"I'm going to go tell mother and father, they'll ruin it!!" Itachi said, and he disappeared

---Itachis POV---

"Mother, Father, I've got news" I said, walking into our home

"Oh, what is it?"

"Well… Sasuke 'got to know' Nayuki VERY well in the middle of an alley" I said, and my father dropped his teacup

"…and how do you know… Itachi?" He asked, and I mentally gulped, I hadn't thought of that

"Well I… might have spied on them a bit…" I said, and my mother threw a pointed glare at me

"We saw you ruin their kiss when we watched from the Hokages crystal ball" she said "How do we know you weren't trying to ruin their date?"

I began to sweat, and my father glared at me

"Itachi, leave them alone"

"Father, whether or not I did that, he still tongue fucked her" I said bluntly, and he shook his head

"Do you have proof?" He asked, and I flinched, I knew I was forgetting something, and now I knew

I had forgotten to take pictures as proof

"Well… no…" I said, and my father's glared became harsher

"So you want us to ruin their date because you failed to do so?"

I mentally cringed as mother came over to me

I was so screwed

I had to get rid of SOME of the blame

"I wasn't the only one trying to ruin it!" I said "Kakashi-sempai was trying to ruin it as well, and he pinched her ass!"

My mother stopped "Honey, you take care of Itachi, I'll get Kakashi"

"Fine by me" father said, and I paled

Why oh why couldn't they go after Kakashi together while I ran from the village for a while

Knock Knock

"I'LL GET IT!" I yelled, running over to the door

I opened the door and my eyes became huge "Jiraiya?"

"That's right, now where's Nayuki?" Jiraiya asked, and I frowned

"With my brother" I said "they're probably on their way here"

"good." He said, and the wind began to blow a bit, colder than usual "We don't have that much time, may I come in?"

I activated my Sharingan, just to make sure it was Jiraiya, and nodded

As soon as I closed the door, I heard a thunderclap

Something told me that Jiraiya had bad news

"Jiraiya-sama" mother greeted "Would you like anything."

"Just a cup of tea Mikoto-san. It'll help steady my nerves." That was strange, something had Jiraiya-sama anxious or nervous? We sat at the table and he took a sip of the tea mother laid down for him. "Ever since Orochimaru left the village I've been keeping tabs on him. Watching his every move." He said breaking the silence "After a couple years he joined a certain organization."

"Organization?" I asked unsure of what he meant

"Yes, it's a strange one, consisting of nine S-ranked criminals. They're very secretive and have been moving rather slowly."

"Pardon me Jiraiya-sama but what is it that's making this so urgent that you've come back to Konoha for?" mother asked. She had a point.

"Well when I was watching Orochimaru and discovered this organization known as 'Akatsuki', there was a member that caught my surprise…Kori." I felt my eyes widen, S-rank criminal? "I was confused as I haven't seen him become a missing nin. I went to Kirigakure to investigate what happened. I went to the recently elected Mizukage to ask her about him, she told me Yagura never got to announcing the news. Kori Uzumaki, ANBU Captain at age 10 had killed the Uzumaki clan overnight." My mother gasped, dropping her own teacup earning a shatter as it hit the floor. "I went to the Uzumaki district to find blood, kunai, shuriken, and bodies littering everywhere. I asked her when this happened and she gave me the answer." I felt my heartbeat slow down as I waited for him to answer "5 years ago."

"Why didn't they announce the news?" Father asked

"They didn't want to be attacked by a foreign nation, having 3 of your best shinobi flee the village within 6 months of each other plus the murder of the Daimyo and top clan doesn't necessarily show that your strength is that high. They wanted to wait until the village became stable until the declaration was made."

"Who's left?" I asked trying to hold back any wariness in my voice

"Besides himself? Nayuki. That's it. All were killed in one night, men, women, children, and newborns. All of them. All that's left is himself and his younger sister." I bit my lip to hold back screaming in anger and grief. "Recently Orochimaru left the organization. I think he's trying to forge an attack on Konoha."

---Nayukis POV---

"mmm, S…Sasuke?" I asked, waking up

"Hey Nayu-chan" Sasuke responded, giving me a quick peck "How was it?"

"Great, haven't slept like that in ages"

"Not what I meant" He said smirking, and I looked up at him for a moment before blushing furiously

"O-O-OH, that… that was… was… was…"

"Nice?"

"understatement of the year" I whispered, and he chuckled

"That good huh, I guess now I have something on you" Sasuke said "I do hope you stay that submissive"

I blushed a deeper red _'Why was I that submissive anyway… it's like I wanted him to take control, next time I'll take control, or we'll 'fight' for it, or SOMETHING, I won't be submissive!'_

"Tough luck, I'm not going to be like that again, I'll at least try and fight back next time!" I said "I won't be submissive, it makes me feel weak!"

Sasuke chuckled and sighed "Damn, I liked being in control for once" Sasuke said, and I turned even redder, before fighting it down and smirking

"So, now that you've had a taste of me, does that mean I get to have a taste of you?" I asked, and he turned red, YES, I still got it, I waited for him to jump between buildings "Stop jumping and let me taste you!"

He chose to faint in midair, sending us both flying onto the roof

I landed perfectly, whereas he landed facefirst into the rooftiles, and I giggled

"Yep, still got it!" I cheered, and I looked up

It was raining, guess I hadn't noticed it as I teased Sasuke, which reminds me

I went over to him and licked his cheek as he woke up, causing him to blush red

"Mmmm, yummy" I said, and I began to jump across the buildings, heading towards home

"Nayuki, WAIT UP!" Sasuke yelled, and I threw my head back laughing

"I don't want to, so you better pick up the pace!" I said towards him

"GRAH, DAMN IT NAYUKI!"

**Yo, hope that the SasuNayu scene wasn't too horrible, it's my first time writing anything of that style, to that degree anyway...**

I know this chapter is shorter than the first, but I really, REALLY wanted to end it RIGHT there, just to tease people

**Anyway I'd like to inform you all that I am officially working on a fic for something OTHER than Naruto, it's a Bleach fic, that's all I'm going to tell you for now, no-one will get more info out of me... unless I get bribed with cookies, Starbursts, Gatorade, and the occasional drawing of one of my OCs, ^-^, I'm also working on something for all my fans, I am going to see about making a very SPECIAL humor fic or two, as well as something even more special, but the second one may or may not actually happen, I'm still working on it**

**Now, for more relevant news, the pairings for this fic are already decided, but I won't tell you them until they appear, so HAHA!**

Current Pairings

NayuSasu, that's it, but you can be damn sure that more will appear

**Now, *squats down and waves* Bye Byes**


End file.
